HGUC RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 "EXAM" ［Metallic Gloss Injection］
The High Grade Universal Century (HGUC) RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 "EXAM" ［Metallic Gloss Injection］ is a 1/144 Scale kit released in 2019, as an exclusive for The Gundam Base. Includes *Blue Destiny Unit 1 **2 Beam Sabers **Head parts ***Normal Version ***Game Version **Visors ***Normal mode ***EXAM Mode *100mm Machine Gun *Shield *Left open hand Kit Features & Gimmicks Articulation *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Shoulder parts can be pulled up for extra upwards articulation. *Pelvis joint can swing upwards/downwards. *Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. Weapons/Other Gimmicks *Blue Destiny Unit 1 can convert into EXAM mode via minor parts swapping on the head & backpack. **As for the manga version, you need to replace the normal head and extend the thigh's recharge racks and the shoulder parts. *The head unit can be built with either of the two different Visors. *The head unit can swap between Normal & Game designs. *Beam Sabers can be optionally removed from/store into the thigh's recharge racks via parts swapping. *The shield can be stood up by folding down the bipod. *100mm Machine Gun stock can fold backwards/forwards. *100mm Machine Gun's foregrip can swivel forward. *Ammo pack can be removed from the Machine Gun. **Ammo packs can also store onto the waist parts. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to applied/panel lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. *Topcoat (Mr. Hobby recommended) can be used to protect applied decals, if any. *Backpack & feet can be: **optionally painted with Midnight Blue to resemble its appearance in the Sega Saturn game & the Manga/G.F.F. (Gundam Fix Figuration) version of the design. **left unpainted for design accuracy. *If one wishes to display both the game and the manga versions, one must buy both of the kits. *Due to its tight construction, care must be taken while posing the joint piece inside the torso/waist, especially the one part (C1 16) that connects the waist and the grey color-separated chest piece, which can develop stress marks during the build. Sanding the waist's swivel joint & the grey part's central circular latch is recommended to make a smoother fit. NOTE: This has the potential risk of over-sanding, which makes the joints to fit loosely. Notes & Trivia *Unlike the first HGUC Blue Destiny Unit 1 kit, the backpack and the feet are molded in the same blue color as the torso. This is not entirely inaccurate; the parts' color schemes are almost entirely based on the flat-colored rear design of the unit, albeit the parts colored in slightly darkened blue. *Take note that the neck joint (C1 13) is only compatible with the kit's included head part (and some other HGUC GM Ground type variants) *Most of the backpack parts that shared with the same mounting points are incompatible due to both panels protruding on each side of the rear section. *The Gunpla also suffers a minor design flaw: Like the HGUC GM Ground type, The two lower halves of the arm pieces may have a slight gap due to lacking any snap-fit tabs to hold them due to giving clearance for the double wrist joint. *Unlike most Gunpla, the instructions mention that front skirt armor is required to be separated while assembling, as opposed to being an optional step. Gallery Packaging HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-1-Metallic-Gloss-Injection-box.jpg Stock Photos HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-1-Metallic-Gloss-Injection-1.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-1-Metallic-Gloss-Injection-2.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-1-Metallic-Gloss-Injection-3.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-002 Category:SB-13 Category:HGUC GM Ground Type Runners (C1, C2) Category:Rear Mounting Points (HG AGP) Category:KPS Plastic Category:Exclusives Category:The Gundam Base exclusives Category:Metallic injection